


Just Like This

by pineapple_tea



Series: Good Vibes [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Liam, Comeplay, Exhibitionism, Feminization, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Top Zayn, idk what to call it actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapple_tea/pseuds/pineapple_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Zayn fuck in their tiny university flat, when the rest of the boys are out. They happen upon an unexpected kink of Liam's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like This

 

 

Zayn strokes his thumb just under the stretch of his cockhead, where it’s soaking precome through the thin fabric of his sweats. He spreads his legs a little farther apart, knees bracketed by the sides of the armchair, and blinks heavy lidded eyes, licks his lips. “Stop for a mo, babe,” he says, and his voice is pitched a little lower, rougher.

On the bed, propped slightly against the pillows, Liam’s palm slides off the slick red head of his cock, panting. The head slaps precome onto the heaving clench of his belly, and his knee drops from where his legs were resting spread, angled into the air, back into the soft sheets. He grips the edge of the pillow under his head to restrain himself, the flush on his cheeks pooling around his collarbones, and then almost down to his nipples. His chest heaves, and he tilts his head back and squeezes his eyes shut.

“Good, boy,” murmurs Zayn. In the corner, the fan turns lazily beside the window, whirring, the only sound in the room besides Liam’s panting, now that his hand has eased it’s slick rhythm on his cock. “Show me again, yeah?” asks Zayn, shifting in his seat again, palms pressed to his thighs so he won’t touch himself.

It’s a near thing, with the way Liam’s legs part so he can reach between his thighs to nudge a finger between his cheeks and slide it over his hole. Liam lets out a long breath, circling his hips minutely down onto his finger as he presses it in, planting his heels in the sheets and nudging up a bit, so Zayn can see better. “That’s it, babe,” says Zayn quietly.

Outside, cars pass each other in the street. Someone yells for a taxi, voice barely distinguishable amidst the steady noise of the city. Liam like this, though, will always keep Zayn’s full attention. Especially with the way his lips part, nose scrunching a little when he fucks into himself with a second finger, toes flexing, biceps tensing.

It’s getting almost too much, Zayn being so far away from Liam for so long. He can see it’s affecting Liam too, the way he can’t keep his eyes off of Zayn even as his stomach muscles shiver, as he pulls his fingers out, breathless, and he’s slicked and shiny between his cheeks and all over his tummy, glistening over his happy trail, and sweat sticking his hair in tumbling curls to his forehead.

“Zee,” he says, and his throat sounds raw - is raw, having taken Zayn so far down his throat a half hour before, gazing up at him with watery eyes and fluttering eyelashes - as he begs for Zayn to come closer. Zayn listens, shucking his sweats as he stands up, huffing a laugh as his cock slaps wet against his stomach. He steps out of them and over to the bed quickly, kneeling up between Liam’s spread thighs.

He doesn’t look away from Liam even as he strokes his palm down the inside of Liam’s trembling thigh. Liam lets out a light groan, hand curling back around the head of his cock, thumb playing with the slide of foreskin for a moment, before he squeezes around the base and pulls up with a quick slick motion. Zayn makes a soft noise in response to the movement, the way the slit peeks between the tight curl of Liam’s fist.

“Zayn, touch me, please, come on, mate” says Liam squirming slightly under Zayn’s palms. Zayn licks at the corner of his own smile, teeth dragging over his bottom lip.

“M’touching you already, babe,” he says. He slides a palm down to cup Liam’s hip, sneaks over for just a moment to brush a bead of pearly precome off the very tip of Liam’s cock. The moan that drops from Liam’s bright lips sounds almost wrenched from him.

Zayn chuckles, even though it feels like he’s been bowled over by a bit of a headrush at the reaction. They’ve been fucking around for ages, it feels like, but Liam never fails to be the sexiest thing Zayn has ever laid eyes on.

Zayn spreads himself out on the bed, and curls his arms under Liam’s thighs. Liam’s dark eyes never leave him, even as Zayn’s lashes flutter shut and he noses along the inside of Liam’s thigh.

Keeping Liam on the edge, watching him from the comfort of the side armchair for about half an hour - it's left Liam’s scent heavy in the air, and Zayn has to press a kiss to Liam’s skin to muffle the grateful sound he lets out at his cock dragging over the sheets. He shivers, laving his tongue over Liam’s sharp vee of muscle.

“ _Fuck_ ,” says Liam wetly, as if in surprise, free hand moving to cup Zayn’s skull. “Zee, come on,” says Liam, sounding a little wild, “I’ve been waiting all day, darling, _please_.”

Zayn ignores him for the moment, sucking a mark on Liam’s hip, pressing him down to the bed lightly with one hand, keeping his thighs spread. He pulls back with a popping sound, and all Liam’s hand in his hair does is tighten minutely.

“So good. Wanna get my tongue on you, babe, lick you out proper messy, like,” says Zayn, smoothing his teeth over the mark, letting Liam’s hips twist under his mouth. The slick sound of every flick of Liam’s wrist over his own dick is so close to him, it’s making his mouth water like mad.

“Yeah, please,” breathes out Liam, licking over his lips like he’s panted his mouth dry. His legs shift wider, hips hitching up as Zayn noses lower, tongue catching the heavy round of his balls on the way down. Liam is moaning for him now -- low, soft things like he can’t quite help it.

Zayn unhooks his grip from around Liam’s thighs, and presses his fingers to the back of one until Liam lifts them, hugging his legs to his chest. His hole is dusky pink and shiny, open already from enthusiastic fingering, and clenching intermittently.

The first wide slide of Zayn’s tongue leaves the taste of Liam heavy in his mouth. Pineapple-sweet from the flavoured lube, and the underlying heady softness that is the way Liam has always tasted. Liam lets out something that sounds a bit like a mewl, fingers digging into his own thighs as he gazes down at Zayn wide eyed, cock slapping against his stomach with a wet twitch.

“You’re all wet already, babe,” says Zayn, “bit like a messy cunt,” he says, and grins up at Liam, only to see the expression that shifts over his face so fast -- shock, as his face slackens, and then his brow furrows, head tilting back exposing the tanned line of his throat as he moans roughly.

Liam’s cheeks flush even further, if that were possible. For a few seconds, there’s silence, only the fan humming diligently in the background.

“Leeyum?” says Zayn finally, worry washing his mouth blank.

Liam doesn’t move for a few seconds, legs still held to his chest, eyes closed, prick still weeping steadily over his abs.

Zayn tries again. Liam’s prick is still red and hard as anything. He hazards a guess. Liam wouldn’t hold it against him if he gets it wrong.

“Is that-? D’you need me to put my mouth on your cunt, babe?” The word feels a little foreign in his mouth. There’s no response for a moment. “Liam? I need you to answer me, darling.” He strokes a thumb over Liam’s soft thighs, over the downy hairs there.

Without opening his eyes, Liam nods.

“Tell me, Li,” Zayn prompts quietly. “Tell me what you need, babe. Come on.”

“Please,” says Liam finally, so, so quietly, and all in a rush. “Please, on my-” he licks over his lips nervously, forehead wrinkled, “my-” he swallows.

“Your what, Li,” says Zayn against the skin of his other thigh, eyes on Liam as his mouth works silently. “S’alright, babe. Love you.”

“My cunt,” says Liam, almost nothing but an exhale. “Please- can you-?”

Zayn dives back in immediately, cutting Liam off as he gives him another sloppy lick over his twitching hole and up to suck one of his balls into the heat of his mouth. He rolls it over his tongue and then lets it pop out, reverting his attention back to where Liam needs it.

It’s like Liam’s lost his fucking mind, the way he gives himself over completely to Zayn after that. The way his body relaxes of all tension when Zayn gives his hole a long suck, teeth scraping ever so softly. The way he can’t even seem to form words anymore, mouth perpetuatlly soft and gasping.

“You look like you need something in your mouth, Li,” says Zayn quietly, nuzzling along the crease of Liam’s thigh. “Put your fingers in your mouth for me, babe. Give yourself somethin’ to suck on, yeah?”

There’s just a strained whimper in reply, and Liam licks two of his own fingers into his mouth, stretching his lips slightly.

“Need to be all filled up, don’t you, babe,” whiserps Zayn, who would be unable to take his eyes off Liam even if a bonfire had been lit under him.

“Mmhm,” comes the reply, Liam’s eyes screwed shut as he fucks his fingers in and out. His cock is heavy and wet on his taught stomach, precome soaking the trimmed rasp of hair that trails down to where Zayn is mouthing at the base of Liam’s dick.

“Gonna fill you up from this end too, m’love,” says Zayn, giving Liam’s hole a few broad licks, rubbing his lips messily over it as it twitches. “Put my fingers in your hot little cunt, yeah? Give you what you need.”

He’s just a bit in over his head here, never having played around with the talking aspect of sex to this extent before, but anything that makes Liam moan like this, makes him look like he’s fucked out of his own mind -- he’s there for it.

In any case, Liam doesn’t seem to have any complaints.

As Zayn presses his thumb to Liam’s hole, Liam’s fingers slip out of his mouth. He shivers bodily, and his hips twitch down to meet Zayn’s hand. His eyes are wide now, lust-blown, and from his swollen lips drops a wrecked: “ _Zaynie_ ,” that has Zayn shutting his eyes just to get himself together enough not to come right there.

It’s almost too much, the scent of him, the sight of his flushed nipples and breathless, beautiful mouth. The taste of him all over Zayn’s lips, inescapeable and intoxicating, and the noises he makes, so awe-strikingly responsive.

Zayn pulls his thumb out quickly. “Gonna give you two, yeah? Y’can take it for me, yeah?”

“Yeah,” breathes Liam, staring down at Zayn like he’s his lifeline.

Zayn slides two fingers into the wild heat of him quickly, and shifts so he can get a better angle, working his fingers in and out quickly. Liam spreads his legs impossibly wider, like he doesn’t know what to do with the pleasure, crying out spectacularly when Zayn finds his prostate. The “ _ah_ ” he lets out sounds almost punched out of him.

“Aw, fuck,” says Zayn, eyes on the greedy push and pull of Liam’s rim around his fingers. “Your little cunt’s swallowing my fingers right up, taking me so well.” He ducks his head to lick around his own fingers, wiggling his tongue between them until Liam is squirming, so fussy for it on the sheets.

“Zayn,” he gasps, “M’ready, m’ready please fuck me.”

Zayn feels almost dizzy for a moment, so caught up in it, it’s almost blinding.

He licks his lips, finds the slick of his own spit and the taste of Liam all over them.

“Dunno,” he starts, but his voice is a rasp, so he swallows and starts again. “Dunno if you deserve it, babe,” he says, and Liam blinks down at him, wide eyed, and looking lost, out of it and it takes a second for his forehead to wrinkle, takes a second before he even comprehends. “Y’haven’t told me what you want yet,” says Zayn, still fucking his fingers into Liam’s hole, fingertips sliding over the nub of his prostate.

“Wh- what?” says Liam, licking over his lips, fingers tightening in the sheets, taking Zayn’s fingers so well even as he struggles to think properly.

“Haven’t told me where you want me yet, babe,” says Zayn, and he reaches for Liam’s hand, tangling their fingers together as he sucks a mark into Liam’s thigh, hand still working between his legs.

“I want-” says Liam, and then gasps as Zayn hits his prostate dead on, massaging it. His cock twitches, precome a sticky web from the tip to his stomach, and his mouth works silently for a moment as Zayn huffs a laugh into the damp crease of his thigh. “I want you to fuck my-” he licks his lips, staring up at the ceiling as he works his hips in little circles. “Fuck my, um, _cunt_. Please.”

“Mmm,” says Zayn, “my polite boy.” He pauses, drawing his fingers out. “...girl?”

“Boy,” says Liam desperately, squeezing Zayn’s fingers. “Your boy, Zaynie.”

“Alright,” he says. “Me perfect boy. Doing so well, yeah? Doing so good for me.” He hooks one of Liam’s legs over his shoulder, and dives back in between his thighs to get his tongue in there properly, fucking into him so deep and quick. Liam lets out this amazing groan that spills into the air over the sound of the fan, filling the room completely. His heel presses into Zayn’s sweat-damp back, pulling him closer. Zayn loves this, loves stringing Liam out, loves the heat of of Liam’s desperate little hole under his lips and tongue. Loves the responsiveness. Loves Liam.

“Could stay here for hours,” he says, slightly muffled between reverent licks. “Right here between your legs, could lick at you again and again ‘til you’re proper sobbing for it.”

Liam clenches so tight around him when Zayn presses his tongue back in, that he pulls out after a few slick drags. “Feels like you’re gonna come, love,” he rasps out, smirking. “Cunt’s squeezin’ so much on my tongue.” He drags the tip of his finger over Liam’s wet hole, tracing his thumb at the same time over Liam’s knuckles where their hands are joined. “You gonna come on my tongue, babe?”

“Yeah, I think-” says Liam. “If I can just touch me cock, please.”

“Course you can, babe,” says Zayn, easy smile sitting dirty on his lips. “So beautiful, Liam. Come on, toss off for me, darling.”

This is what he wants, he thinks, as he watches Liam come apart from his vantage point between Liam’s thighs. Just like this. Just them in their shitty three bed one bath flat that they share with their boys, and their closet of a kitchen, and a fan whirring steadily in the summer months. Them, at three in the afternoon after Zayn’s Tuesday lecture has finished, love and sex, and a smoke outside on the balcony, and a cuddle when it’s done. The boys slouching, playing video games on the couch when they come back from their various classes, the future looming, but mostly a foreign concept.

“That’s it, babe. Perfect,” he breathes over Liam’s flushed skin as he licks kisses up Liam’s body, teeth tugging at a nipple to coax a whimper from full lips, until he’s kissing across Liam’s cheeks. Kissing open his mouth, palm on the rise and fall of his chest. “So perfect. I love you.”

“Love you too, Zee,” murmurs Liam between deep, languid kisses.

Now that’s he’s taken care of Liam, the heavy ache of his cock is all he can think about. Liam is smiling up at him, cheeks bunched and blushing, lazily stroking his fingers up his own come-streaked stomach, pinky finger trailing in the thick streaks.

He fists the head of his cock loosely, gazing down at Liam, the debauched sight of him almost finishing Zayn.

“Stop that,” says Liam, and reaches for Zayn’s cock, batting his hand away. “Let me make you feel good.”

Zayn can’t stop himself from rutting down into Liam’s fist, the head of his cock brushing Liam’s spent one. Liam lets out a soft little gasp at that, and widens his legs, directing Zayn’s cock to slide between his slicked cheeks.

Zayn moans, dropping his forehead to Liam’s shoulder as his hips twitch downwards.

“Wait,” says Liam, voice sounding sleep-rough after his orgasm. “Zaynie, leave off a minute.”

It takes a lot of willpower to stop rutting against Liam, but he sits back, and watches as Liam turns over, sprawling on his tummy over the sheets, getting some leverage on his knees as he tilts his arse up towards Zayn, offering himself.

His hole is flushed and swollen and messy with spit and lube. Zayn can’t help but fist his cock as he presses a finger in, staring at the open give of it.

“What a pretty pussy you’ve got, babe,” he whispers, gripping Liam’s cheeks, spreading them and smacking them a bit, watching Liam’s hole clench, greedy, around nothing.

Liam mewls, actually fucking mewls, tilting his arse up even further, back arching.

Zayn licks the slick curve of his bottom lip as he uses one hand to hold Liam open, the other to snub the head of his shiny cock up against Liam’s hole. “Would you take it again for me, Li?” he asks. “Want your lovely cunt stretched around my cock? S’what you were begging for before wasn’t it, babe?”

“Yeah,” breathes Liam, a slight shiver running through him, and then, “Fuck me. Want it, Zed.” He shifts his knees on the bed to spread them wider.

“Your body always needs my cock, doesn’t it,” says Zayn almost reverently, thumbing at Liam’s hole, as he fucks into his own fist.

“Zayn,” whines Liam, and wiggles his arse a bit, smiling, cheek pressed to a pillow.

Zayn huffs a laugh. “Alright, babe. Condom or no condom?”

“Wanna feel you,” says Liam. “Come on, Zee, must be mad for it by now. Wanna make you feel good, please.”

“Fuck, yeah. Alright.” He guides his cock to Liam’s hole, already a mess of lube and slick and shiny. It gives so easily as Zayn sinks the head of his cock in, puffy rim clenching around it. Zayn lets out a groan. “Fucking heaven in here, babe,” he says with a soft grin. He uses his wrist to push his own soft fringe back from his eyes as Liam giggles.

“Come on, Zee, fuck me,” he says, pressing his palms to the bed to fuck himself back on Zayn’s cock bit by bit.

Zayn’s not sure he could disobey if he tried. He fucks into the tight heat of him, watching his cock disappear past the rim.

“Just came and you’re already needy,” says Zayn, voice hoarse. “Fuck, I love you,” he says, smiling bright as Liam rocks back onto him with a soft laugh.

Liam lets out a noise of discomfort, shoulders stiffening when Zayn’s cock hits his prostate. “No, no, too soon,” he says, face smushed into the pillow. “M’not proper hard yet.”

“Sorry, sorry,” says Zayn, smoothing his hands down Liam’s sides, and down his arm, pressing one of Liam’s hands to the bed with his own, entwining their fingers.

“S’okay Zaynie,” says Liam, eyelids fluttering shut. He’s almost sleepy now, taking Zayn’s cock so well, all his muscles relaxing slowly as Zayn dicks into him. “Could you just,” he says, mouth soft and open, little breaths punched out of it with every smooth thrust, “talk to me maybe? Get me hard a bit quicker. Wanna be hard for you.”

“Yeah,” says Zayn, stroking up the inside of Liam’s thigh with his free hand, pressing lightly on a bruise his mouth had marked a few minutes before. “Want me to talk about your cunt, babe? How fucking lush it is? How well it’s taking my dick?”

Liam fucking melts on his cock. “Yeah,” he breathes, squeezing Zayn’s fingers.

“You’re so lovely, Leeyum,” murmur Zayn, hand smoothing over any skin he can reach, over Liam’s arse, his ribs, the backs of his knees, the nape of his neck. Afternoon sunlight spills through the window and sings across Liam’s skin, sweat gleaming pale gold over the muscles of his back. “Like a work of art, or something, babe. Always know what I need.”

Liam squeezes tight around Zayn’s cock, wriggling back on it, and Zayn lets out a little grunt. “Just like that, babe.”

Liam has ceased to form words, only letting himself be shoved forwards a bit on Zayn’s cock with every thrust, plush bottom lip thick and red as it drags against the pillow.

“Was thinking,” starts Zayn, and it’s a bit of a lie, because it’s only just come to his mind, but: “about maybe getting you a little pair of panties. Lace, like. An’ have you spread out like this. Could just tug them to the side to get at your sweet cunt.”

The moan that falls from Liam’s lips sounds as if it’s been wrenched out of him.

“Sound good?” says Zayn, smirk on his lips as he grinds into Liam. “My perfect boy in his lace panties. You wanna ride me in your panties, Liam? Sink your pussy down on my dick, hard, but all trapped by your lace? Just - _fuck_ \- leaking all over your panties as you fuck y’rself on me?”

“ _Zayn_ ,” chokes out Liam, fitting his spare hand under his body to get at his cock. His fingers curl loosely around the head, and Zayn picks up the pace, with no real knowledge of where all this is coming from, only that he likes it, and it makes Liam feel _amazing_.

“Gonna come, Leeyum,” he manages, fucking into Liam much harder now, their balls smacking together at every thrust. “Cunt’s so good, driving me mad.” The coherency from moments ago has almost altogether abandoned him, the arousal hitting him in waves, until it’s unadulterated, searing down his spine, to where the sweat is pooling at the dip of his back.

“Oh _shit_ ,” whines Liam into the pillow, hand working over his cock madly now, and Zayn squeezes at his fingers where their hands are joined, clings to Liam as he works his hips faster. “Shit, please. Fill me up, come on, fill up my pussy, Zayn, please.”

“Liam,” Zayn moans, “Liam, _fuck_ ,” and he’s coming, grinding his hips as his heavy cock twitches, filling Liam as his stomach tenses.

Zayn pulls out as soon as he blinks back the dizziness, staring down at Liam’s open, desperate hole as he writhes over the sheets, fucking down into his hand, madly chasing his own pleasure. Zayn gives him something to fuck back on, pressing two fingers into the tight heat, fucking a thick rivulet of come out of his hole.

“Come on, babe,” he murmurs, reverent as the rest of his come starts to leak out as he keeps playing with Liam’s puffy, clenching hole.

“Gonna come, fuck,” whines Liam, and then he is, shuddering around the tips of Zayn’s fingers as he streaks the bed with come.

Zayn pets at Liam’s sides as he pants, coming down. Liam lets his limbs collapse under him, and Zayn carefully untangles their fingers, joints pleasantly loose as he shuffles off the bed to grab a washcloth. He cleans them both off carefully, Liam turning over languidly so Zayn can get at the hot come on his stomach, and then they both collapse down onto the covers, Zayn chucking the cloth somewhere off the side of the bed.

“Might need a shower after that,” says Liam, stretching.

Zayn makes a vague noise of agreement, tucking himself into Liam’s side with a soft yawn. "Was fuckin' filthy, babe."

Liam is quiet for a while, and Zayn is almost asleep, when Liam says tentatively, “Zee?”

“Mmm?”

“Just wanna say thank you. For doing that for me, but you shouldn’t feel-” he strokes a thumb over Zayn’s temple, kissing his hair. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to do it for me again.”

“You’re so silly sometimes, Leeyum,” says Zayn, unable to keep his eyes open, but still brushing a kiss to whatever skin he can reach - Liam’s shoulder. “We will definitely be doing that again, promise.”

“You sure? Cause you said, like, about the, um-”

“Bout the panties?”

“Yeah,” he says, but it sounds more like an exhale. Zayn tangles their legs together.

“It was really fucking hot, babe. Like, absolutely mad. Top five shags of my life.” He smoothes his hand down Liam’s side, luxuriating in the warmth of his skin. “Don’ need to be sacred. Promise. Love you. You’re proper fit an' that, yeah?" he says with a lazy huff of a laugh, but he means it. The fondness is warm in his voice. "Would do anything for you.”

Zayn is ridiculously sleepy, more murmuring than forming real words, breathing over the skin of Liam’s neck.

“So you were being serious, about the panties? You don’t mind?” The worry in Liam’s voice is fading, but still very much present, and Zayn shifts, cracking his eyes open so he can find Liam’s lips, and gives him a soft, sleepy kiss.

“M’gonna buy you as many pairs of panties as you want, babe. Or as many-” he yawns, “as our budget can survive. Jus’ wanna make you happy.”

Liam relaxes, pressing his happy smile into Zayn’s shoulder. “Okay,” he whispers, and Zayn can hear the shy curve of his lips in the softness of his voice. There’s a few effortless moments of peace. “Love you, sunshine,” murmurs Liam.

“Love you forever, Leeyum,” whispers Zayn, as he wraps himself more firmly in Liam’s arms, and lets himself drift off to sleep.

**  
**


End file.
